Konkaf
by tekoteko
Summary: Layaknya teropong,begitu tajam, jernih dan fokus. Namun hanya dapat melihat sesuatu yang jauh.


KONKAF

Hatiku mulai gugup saat pengawas mulai membagikan lembaran soal. Aku memang sudah belajar, tapi kurasa gugup adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk saat ini. Mengingat beberapa lembar kertas yang telah di satukan dengan rapi oleh besi kecil ini akan mewakili 3 tahunku di SMA. Jantungku terus berdegup teratur namun cepat sampai saat itu. Dia melakukannya lagi, hahaha. Bahkan sampai saat ini,dia masih melakukannya.

Tak pernah menoleh saat memberikan soal. Bukan hanya saat memberikan soal. Dia bahkan tidak melihatku saat kami berbicara. Aku hanya tersenyum memikirkannya. Sekelebat bayangan beberapa minggu yang lalu terlintas kembali dibenakku.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana semua murid tingkat terakhir di SMAku menuliskan 3 pilihan yang mungkin menentukan masa depan kami di sebuah kertas bertuliskan SNMPTN dengan huruf besar. Pilihan yang cukup membingungkan memang. Tetapi, aku sudah cukup lama memikirkannya. Jadi aku sudah cukup yakin dengan apa yang telah kutuliskan di secarik kertas ukuran A4 itu.

Begitupun dia, seorang gadis yang telah mencuri perhatianku setahun belakangan ini. Diapun terlihat yakin dengan pilihannya. Matanya yang bulat namun tajam itu menatap lurus kertas didepannya. Tanpa ragu dia menorehkan tinta pena hitamnya mengisi setiap isian-isian yang ada di kertas itu.

Tanpa ku sadari kedua ujung bibirku melengkung keatas. Ruika Wijayanti. Nama yang unik hasil kesalahan aparat pemerintah saat mengetik namanya di akta kelahiran. Konyol memang. Tapi, menghasilkan panggilan yang indah untuk seorang perempuan yang sangat berbeda, rui.

Setelah meletakkan pekerjaanku, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Dia sedang duduk di kursinya dengan anggun dan tenang. Jarinya yang indah menyeka rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Semua gerak-geriknya terlihat indah dimataku, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya, dia adalah gadis yang pintar, manis, baik, dan tajam. Namun, ada satu hal yang aku bingungkan darinya. Dia tak pernah melihatku. Bukannya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Kami sering berbicara. Kami cukup akrab. Pemikirannya yang terbuka dan logis sangat cocok denganku. Kami hampir berbicara setiap hari, tetapi sampai sekarangpun dia tidak pernah melihatku. Bahkan saat kami berhadapan aku bisa melihat di mata sabitnya dia tidak melihatku. Dia melihat hal yang jauh. Hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

'Rui, serius banget. Sampai kamu ga tau dari tadi aku disini' kataku. Dia menghentikan gerakan penanya. Tanpa menatapku dia menjawab 'Aku tau kok kamu disini Kris. Ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar'. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu berjalan menuju meja guru. Dimana setumpuk kertas telah ada disana. Semua guru sedang rapat, jadi kami bebas setidaknya untuk jam pelajaran ini.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Setelah memesan makanan masing-masing kami menunggu pesanan yang nantinya akan diantar oleh petugas kantin ke meja kami. Aku dan Rui duduk di sebuah meja yang menghadap ke taman. Beruntung saat itu kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Sehingga suasana sejuk dari taman bunga dapat kami nikmati. Rui membuka bukunya lagi. Haah, buku lagi. Sesungguhnya bukunya adalah musuh terbesar bagiku. Ya, meskipun aku juga suka membaca buku.

Suara nyanyian burung gereja menyadarkanku. Aku teringat apa tujuanku menghampiriya tadi. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk meyimpannya jauh di dalam hati semu ini. Aku lealh untuk berpura-pura tidak menyukainya. Semakin lama ini semakin menggangguku. Semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya. Naluri manusia terdalamku untuk memilikinyapun semakin besar. Aku benar-benar harus menyatakannya kali ini. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya pikirku.

'Kris, awannya lucu ya, kayak buah pear' candanya. Tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sudah cukup lama melamun. 'Menurutku itu malah mirip kamu, gemuk' Balasku tertawa kecil. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sepertinya candaanku tadi cukup membuatnya kesal. Rui memang tidak gemuk, namun entah kenapa pipinya sangat tembem. 'Rui, bentar lagi kan kita tamat' mulaiku. Dia masih menatap lurus kedepan. Padahal aku sedang berbicara padanya. 'Hm, iya kenapa?' jawabnya.

'Kamu ada suka seseorang ngga? Suka antara cewek cowok gitu' lanjutku gugup. Rui masih menatap lurus kedepan, tapi aku sedikit bersyukur dengan kebiasaannya itu. Kalau dia melihatku sekarang. Aku tidak tau akan semalu apa diriku. Aku yakin mukaku sudah sangat merah saat ini. 'Ada' jawabnya.

Hatiku tersentak mendengar satu kata itu. Aku hanya terdiam setelahnya. Aku bukan hanya terdiam karena terkejut dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari gadis yang aku sukai ini. Aku terdiam melihat ekspresi Rui yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Aku bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa penasaran membuatku lupa dengan tujuan awalku dan jawaban Rui tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kenapa rui jadi sangat sedih.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum, 'kenapa ekspresimu khawatir sekali kris? Aku bercanda kok' katanya sembari tertawa kecil. Aku sedikit lega. Aku mengikutinya menatap lurus kedepan. Kami duduk dalam diam dengan pikiran masig-masing. Rui.. Rui.. Meskipun kamu tersenyum semanis itu. Aku tau kamu lagi sedih. Aku tau kamu tidak bercanda. Niatku untuk menyatakan perasaanku hilang entah kemana. Ruika wijayanti terasa sangat tidak mungkin bagiku. Seperti tatapannya, aku tidak bisa menggapainya, dia selalu melihat sesuatu yang jauh. Sedangkan aku berada tepat disampingya. Dia tidak akan pernah melihatku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh bayapun datang mengantarkan makanan kami. 'Rui, makan yok, jangan ngelamun terus, ntar aku habisin makanannya' kataku mengingatkannya. 'jangan dong kris, aku lapar banget' katanya sambil memasang ekspresi lapar.

'baiklah waktunya dimulai dari sekarang' suara pengawas menyadarkanku dari lamunan kecil di hari terakhir ujian ini. Aku pun membuka soalku. Kulihat rui pun sedang mengerjakan lembarannya dengan serius. Haah, gadis itu. Kalau sudah fokus memang tidak bisa diganggu, pikirku sembari tersenyum. Akupun juga mulai mengerjakan lembaranku dengan serius.

Setelah hari ini, kami akan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing yang tentunya akan sangat berbeda. Bahkan mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali telah kenal dan menyukai rui. Dia memang nyaris sempurna. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya setelah hari ini. Mengingat matanya yang menatap jauh ke angkasa. Seperti teropong. Begitu tajam, jernih dan fokus, namun hanya bisa melihat hal yang jauh, dan selalu melihat yang jauh.


End file.
